


i've got you to keep me warm

by larryjohnlock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: !!!, Bottom!Harry, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Filthy, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, Masturbation, No Fluff, No Plot, Non AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Slightly - Freeform, Slut Shaming, So Much Dirty Talk, Unsafe Sex, at all, banana masturbation, could be though, dom!Louis, gosh im ashamed, i think, just porn, larry - Freeform, larry porn, larry smut, like at all, sub!Harry, then sex, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryjohnlock/pseuds/larryjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one were Louis buys a abnormally large banana and Harry fucks himself with it. Then Louis comes home and he fucks Harry, after he ate the banana.<br/>Title from Ed Sheeran's <i>"Lego House"</i>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got you to keep me warm

It's all Louis fault, really. If he hadn't bought that big-ass banana, then maybe Harry wouldn't even had thought about it, no it would probably never even cross his mind. But, Louis being Louis, he walks in to the kitchen with two grocery bags and puts them on the counter.  
  
"Hey babe," he says, face lit up in a large grin.  
  
Harry sits on a chair, nose up in a book he's been wanting to read for ages.  
  
"Hm?" Harry hums noncommittally, the book's way more interesting than Louis' shopping to be completely honest.  
  
"Babe look," Louis says, holding up a obscenely large banana. Like, bigger than a usual banana and... and it reminds Harry of his favourite dildo, size-wise at least.  
  
Louis breaks out in a laughter when he sees Harrys face - jaw hanging and brows furrowed together.  
  
"That's a _huge_ banana Lou," Harry states a little breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah I _know!_  Felt a little bit weird picking the largest one out of all but, y'know, the bigger the better I'spose?" And Harry laughs at that.  
  
"We'll see 'bout that."  
  
Louis snorts, keeps on packing up all the stuff he bought while humming cheerfully. Harry doesn't remember where in the book he left off, he's not even sure he remembers the book's name any more. That banana, is so goddamn _huge_ , and it feels like it's just lying on the counter and _waits_ for him to use it to fuck himself.  Because if he's being honest, that's really what he want to do with that banana. It's _so_ long, so thick and it's a faint yellow colour and it just looks so _fuckable_.   
  
But he can't say that to Louis. That would be perverted or something. _Or something._  
  
"Hey, Haz," Louis interrupts his thoughts, maybe he's glad for that. _Or maybe he isn't._ He hasn't really decided yet. He hums at Louis, waiting for him to continue. "So, I need to run one more errand with Zayn, that alright? I'll just be gone an hour or two, not longer."  
  
Harry decides he's really glad that Louis interrupted his previous thought. Two hours alone with that banana. He has almost forgotten he needs to answer, and stutters out a,  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll be.. Well, I'll entertain myself somehow."   
  
And he's so relieved when Louis doesn't comment on the hideous blush spreading on his cheeks and down his neck, he just kisses Harry hard on the mouth and walks out to the hallway.  
  
"Thanks babe! I'll entertain you later, if I may." Harry practically hears the smirk covering Louis' face.  
  
"I'm counting on it!" Harry shouts back, but his gaze is locked on the banana. Fuck.  
  
  


Louis left less then five minutes ago, another kiss on the mouth and a promise of some 'entertainment' later is what Harry got. And he's satisfied with that. But now, he needs to deal with that fucking _banana._  
  
He walks up to the counter, takes it in his hands, _finally_. It feels almost like a proper dick, or, maybe more like a dildo, but it feels... unexpectedly nice. He wraps his hand tighter around it, and yeah, he concludes it feels like one of his dildos, only with a scent of banana.  
  
Should he do it? Is it even sanitary? He could use a condom, right? _'Fuck it'_ , is what he thinks, rushing into the bedroom with an abnormally large banana held tightly in his left hand.  
  
He throws it gently on the bed, digs out the half-empty bottle of lube in the nightstand and throws it too near the banana. He hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his sweats and briefs, and pulls them both down in one swift motion. His semi springs free, the cool air sending chills down his spine and makes goose bumps appear on his skin. He pulls his t-shirt off too, cause really, he's alone and about to wank; Why not get naked? You never leave a job half-done, his mum always told him, so. He climbs up on the bed, cock bobbing between his legs and the thought of having that banana _inside_ him makes it harden against his stomach.  
  
Now, he doesn't masturbate very often, nor finger himself. He's got Louis for all that.  
  
He decides to lay on his back, it's a little bit easier to reach everything, plus, he gets a nice view of himself. He grabs his cock, gives it a few slow tugs just to get it real hard, and he feels the precum starting to leak from the tip of his cock.  
  
A low moan erupts from somewhere deep down his throat just by the few strokes, but he stops himself before he gets way too worked up. He doesn't want to come while he's wanking, and definitely not without having that banana up his arse.  
  
He reaches out for the lube beside him, clicking the lid open and squeezes out some on three fingers. He throws it back where it was, lid still slightly ajar, and smears the lube out more on his fingers.   
  
It wasn't too long ago he'd been fingered, a couple of days most, but still, his stomach fluttered inexplicably when he brings down his wet fingers to circle around his hole. The puckered skin feels slightly odd to his own fingers, he isn't usually the one opening himself up, but it feels so good and almost a little bit exciting. He nudges the tip of his index finger inside, who immediately gets surrounded by warmth and a lovely tightness.  
  
"Fuck," he hisses out, head thrown back against the pillow under his head. He pushed in the finger up to his knuckle, before sliding it almost all the way out again. He keeps on thrusting the finger slowly, the pleasure begins to reach out all the way to his toes. But he needs to add a second finger, the banana is _large_.  
  
He slips another wet finger inside, grunts slightly at the stretch but scissors them both carefully. Another cruse word leaves his lips, and when he finally adds a third digit, his minds slips to Louis. What would he think about this? About Harry fingering himself open, in order to fuck himself with a _banana_. He'd probably think he's dirty. A dirty boy.  
  
That makes Harry finger himself a little bit harder, because he does like to get called dirty, or even slut. It triggers him, makes him beg for it. ' _Are you my little slut?_ ' , is what Louis asks him, and he always answers the same; _'Yeah I'm your little slut Lou, always.'_  
  
He's dangerously close to his prostate now, fingers just gracing over the bundle of nerves that'll make his body jolt with pleasure. But he wants it to be the goddamn banana who finally will press against it, make him cry out moan after moan, loud enough for the whole world to hear. Slipping his fingers out, wet and warm, his hole clenches around the chill air. He wipes away his damp curls from his forehead with the hand that's not covered in lube, takes a deep breath and reaches out for the banana.  
  
"Shit," he murmurs and clumsily pulls out the box in the nightstand. He needs a condom. Finally managing to grab a tiny, little, silver package he wastes no time in ripping it open gracefully.   
  
Throwing whatever isn't the condom on the floor somewhere, he rolls it on the banana. It looks like a dildo. A yellow, banana-smelling dildo. And he's alright with that.  
  
His cock is rock-hard, laying on his lower stomach and leaking like a strainer.  
  
Reaching out for the bottle of lube again, hastily drizzling a fair amount on the yellow fruit, he manages to avoid to touch his cock while he puts the slick banana at his hole. Taking a deep breath, glancing down fast at himself before he lets his head fall back against the pillow again and closes his eyes shut, he nudges the tip of the banana inside. It doesn't feel that strange really, a lot like any fucking dildo or cock. It's just the thought of him shoving up a _banana_ up his arse that makes him so irrationally  _horny_ and _desperate._  
  
The banana is bent upwards, and when he continues to push it deeper inside of him, it barely touches his prostate. The sudden sting of pleasure shoots fast through his body, and a loud cry slips out. It is halfway in before he pulls it almost all the way out again. When he pushes it in the second time, he's almost used to the size. He'll admit it's a large banana, and it fills him up rather good.  
  
The tip of it makes contact with his prostate again, another moan echoes in the room. He thrusts the banana slowly in and out, not daring to grab his dick in fear he'll come immediately. He's gotten so worked up by the thought of fucking himself with a banana, and now that he's at it; It feels so fucking good. Instead of grabbing his cock and come on the spot, he pinches his nipple a little, making it perk up instantly at the attention.  
  
"Oh fuck," he breathes out, panting in between the sweet moans he's letting out. The banana's curve makes it touch his prostate with _every single thrust._ His toes curls, feet planted firmly on the mattress but he's knees are a little shaky.  
  
It pains a little when he pinches his nipple, but god, it disappears sooner than it came because of the banana up his arse. He's closing in on his orgasm, cock still lying untouched on his stomach. The temptation to reach out and give it just a few tugs is enormous, but he knows he can come untouched. He's done it before and he's sure he'll do it again right now. Louis has been able to make him cum from just his pretty, little fingers, so this was no biggie.  
  
Hand working faster now when the familiar tension has built up in the pit of his stomach. He's imagining Louis sitting next to him, whispering filthy things into his ear while he fucks himself on the banana. He rolls his hips a little, creating an even better angle for the banana to hit his prostate _and fuck_ , he's feeling how his cock's spurting out ribbons of white onto his stomach. He shakes a little bit violent, he bets it looks like he's having a kind of seizure, but it feels so good to finally cum. His vision is blurry, the white roof is almost glowing and weird patterns are showing in front of his eyes. It's almost ridiculous he came that good from a banana.  
  
"Fuuuuck," he screams, but voice cracking at the end of the word. The spurting stops, his fingers holding on tightly to the banana that's still up his arse. It's just - _fuck_ -. His thoughts are incoherent, and he feels a bit dizzy, but he manages to pull out the banana and lays it neatly next to him. He catches his breath, forehead probably glowing with sweat and his chest too.  
  
Still a bit dizzy, he props up on his elbows, watching the cum on his stomach. It's shot nicely, long strings of white across his already pale skin, white against his butterfly tattoo. It looks so pretty, but he feels so _dirty_. Unsteady but determined, he gets carefully out of bed and into the bathroom. He wipes himself clean but saves the shower for later.  
  
When he goes back to their bedroom, he sees the banana lying there, looking so innocent but still wrapped up in a condom. He pulls the condom off, throwing it into the bin a prays that Louis won't ask about it. He probably won't.  
  
He throws on his sweats from before, not putting any boxers on though, and grabs a t-shirt from the wardrobe. He takes the banana with him into the kitchen, rinsing it off and puts it back on the counter.  
  
He decides to watch TV, Louis won't get home until half an hour at least, and he's done with the banana, so why not? So he sits down in front of the TV, zapping through channels with shit shows on, but it doesn't really matter.  
  
  
xxx  
  
  


"Honey I'm home!" Louis yells from the hallway. Harry must've fallen asleep, but the sound of Louis voice wakes him up.  
  
"Hey babe," he says dazedly while Louis walks into the living room.  
  
"You bored?" Louis asks and sits down sideways in Harrys lap, arm slung around Harrys neck, hand instantly finds his curls.   
  
"Nah, slept a little", Harry answers as casually as possible. Louis leans forward and kisses him on the cheek, then presses his forehead against Harrys.  
  
"Good, then you've rested so you've got energy for later?"  
  
"Lots of energy," Harry reassures.  
  
"Great". Another kiss on the cheek and then Louis's off his lap and on his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Babe," Harry whines, drags out the word and watches Louis gorgeous bum walking out of the room.  
  
"I said later" Louis yells back, "I haven't slept like you, I need some energy babe!"  
  
Harry sighs, hears some rustling in the kitchen.  
  
"Can you make tea for me at least?" He asks and Louis yells back a yes.  
  
A couple of minutes later, he gets called into the kitchen, his tea is done.

The sight he sees when he enters the kitchen makes his cock twitch in his sweats. Lucky they are a loose fit, otherwise Louis would been asking a couple of questions.  
  
Louis sitting at the table, the _fucking banana_ deep down his mouth as he takes a large bite of it. Harrys mouth goes slack, jaw hangning and he freezes in the doorway.  
  
"You okay babe? 'M sorry, did you want some?" Louis asks when he's chewed and swallowed the piece he was eating, waving with it slightly in the air towards Harry.  
  
Harry merely shakes his head, because no, he doesn't. But he does however, want to _see_ Louis eat that banana, want to _tell_ him what he did with it. Maybe he'll think he's weird though. Whatever. Fuck it.  
  
Harry grabs his tea from the counter, sits down across Louis with both hands wrapped around the warm cup. Louis chews happily, sipping from his own cup of tea occasionally. When he's halfway through with the giant banana, Harry clears his throat.  
  
"You wanna know what I did when you were gone, Lou?"  
  
Louis nods, not wanting to talk with food in his mouth. Raised well.  
  
"I fucked myself," Harry begins, keeping his face as straight as possible when Louis almost chokes. When the coughing eventually comes to an end, Louis finally answers with a blush on his cheeks and a slightly hoarse voice,  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yeah, it was good, great actually." Unable to keep the mischievous smirk away from his face, he continues. "You wanna know what I used to get m'self to cum all over my stomach?"  
  
Louis nods again, eyes sparkling beautifully.  
  
"I used," Harry says slowly with an intended pause, "that banana you just ate."  
  
Louis eyes goes wide, Harry's not sure whether it's good or bad yet, and Louis glances down at the little piece of banana he has left.  
  
"You did wha-"  
  
"I fucked m'self with that banana you're eating, making m'self cum all over my stomach with a loud moan." Harry can't stop smiling, leans backwards in the chair and just watches Louis. His face is still pretty unreadable, probably just imagining Harry on the bed, legs open and that fucking banana up his bum.  
  
That thought makes Louis cock interested, from being slightly hard thinking about fucking Harry later on, it raises slowly and strains against his jeans. Even though it might be weird, they've never been normal, so..It's alright. He decides to play dirty, if Harry did, why can't he?  
  
"So, you're telling me, that you've fucked yourself with this banana?" Louis jerks his head against the piece that's left in his hand. Harrys grin is threatening to split his face in half when he nods back at Louis, who hums lightly in response.   
  
He lifts up the piece that's left, never breaking eye-contact with Harry, and takes what's left in his mouth and chews slowly. He breaks his good manners,  
  
"'S good", he says, a smirk growing at his lips and swallows right after he's said it. Harrys breath hitches, barely loud enough for Louis to catch. "So if I, hypothetically of course, bent you down over this very table, you'd already be stretched out for my cock? Is that what you're saying? That I could fuck you with no prep at all?"  
  
Again, Harrys mouth goes slack, pupils growing larger and the usual forest green is taken over by black. He didn't even realize how badly he wanted that until now.  
  
"Yeah," he agrees, way too breathlessly for his own liking. Louis raises from his chair and with one, two, three steps, he's right in front of Harry and bends down to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Then what're you waiting for?"  
  
Harry grabs Louis face in his hands, a little too clumsy, but he crashes their lips together. The kiss itself is messy and almost _needy_ from Harrys side, but Louis likes him like that. Harry's submissive, there's no other way.  
  
Louis pulls away, Harry whimpering against his lips.  
  
"I'll go get the lube, when I come back, I want you bent over the table, legs spread wide and nice for me, yeah?"  
  
And who is Harry to disobey Louis?   
  
Within a second Louis's gone, and Harry's fumbling with the stupid knot that he tied in his sweats, why on earth did he even do that? Slightly frustrated, he manages to get it up, roughly at the same time he hears Louis steps coming back towards the kitchen. He pulls his shirt off faster than the light, same with his sweats and bends over the table. It's cold against his heated skin, making him shiver.  
  
"Gosh, you should see yourself."  
  
Louis says as he enters the room to the most gorgeous sight he could ever desire. Harrys hole is red and puckered, skin white and looking almost like cream. The curls on his head looks so much darker against the white room, his eyes black and mouth red as blood. "You look so utterly wrecked already."  
  
"That banana was pretty huge, Lou" Harry mutters out.  
  
"Yeah I know, just - _fuck_ \- How did you even get the idea to fuck yourself with a freaking banana?" Louis walks up behind Harry, dropping down on his knees to get a closer look on what he's about to get inside.  
  
"It just, _shit."_  Harry stops when he feels Louis tongue licking a broad stripe from his balls all the way up to the top off his arse.  
  
"Continue," Louis murmurs into his skin, breath warm and humid against it.

  
"It just looked so - so huge and I - just thought it'd feel so good," Harry stammers out, gripping at the sides of the table as Louis starts circle around his hole, almost nudging the tongue inside.

  
"Did it?" Louis asks almost inaudible, but Harry catches it.  
  
"Yeah it felt - felt so _good_ "  
  
"Better than my cock?" Louis says a bit louder, before he finally pushes past the already stretched muscle and Harry gasps.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no - No-nothing does Lou, promise," Harry says and Louis smiles, that's what he wants to hear.  
  
"Uh-huh, good boy you are, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah - yeah please - _please_ Lou" Harry begs, pressing his cheek against the cool table because it's too tiring to hold it up anymore. He need Louis cock inside him now. Sure the banana was great, but Louis cock is so fucking great it's indescribable.  
  
"Please what? Harry what do you want?" Louis presses in two fingers, just to reassure himself that Harry is stretched enough, he knows what bad prep can do to you and how bad it can hurt. But Harry's nice and loose, not too loose, not at all. He's tight enough to make Louis moan, and he pulls his fingers out again.  
  
" _Please_ fuck me Lou, pleaseplease"  
  
Louis stands up, reaches out for the bottle of lube he fetched and slicks his cock up nicely. He's so hard, and he keeps imagining Harry fucking that banana. It's ridiculously hot, and he just wished he'd been there to watch. He reminds himself to buy more bananas.  
  
But he's busy now, he has a boy to fuck into oblivion, so he saves the memo for later.  
  
He lines up with Harry's entrance, one of his hands finds Harry's hair and tangles itself into his curls. He bottoms out immediately, knows Harry's already stretched nicely for him. Harry groans, and Louis pulls out again. Soon, he's rocking into Harry at a steady pace, tugs at his hair just the way he likes it.   
  
Harry's head is yanked backwards, fingers still gripping tightly at the sides of the table.  
  
"Fuck Lou, just like that," he tries to say, but it all comes out like a moan and grunt anyway.

  
"You like that? You like that you litte _slut_?" Something sparks in the pit of Harrys stomach, he absolutely _loves_ to get called slut, and the way Louis voice is all low and gravelly makes him whimper. "You couldn't even wait for me, fucked yourself with a banana, a fucking _banana_ , you dirty slut".  
  
Louis thrusts are faster now, hitting deeper and deeper and it makes Harrys bum jiggle at the increased speed and force. He doesn't have much of a bum, Louis got that lucky gene, so Louis knows he has to thrust hard to make Harrys bum jiggle the way he wants it too.  
  
"Are you my little slut?" Louis demands, keeping the fast pace. Harry moans, feeling how much closer he gets to cum by every second.

  
"Yeah, yeah I'm your slut Lou, your little slut," Harry answers, breathing harshly. 

  
"Was the banana better than this? Better than my cock up your arse? Huh? You filthy slut" Louis words goes straight to his own cock, wedged in an awkward way between the table and himself and he needs so desperately to cum. "Fucking answer me, slut" Louis demands harshly, yanking a bit harder at Harrys curls.  
  
"No-no - not better - fuck - 'M gonna, Lou - 'M gonna cum" Harry answers weakly.  
  
"You gonna cum? Then cum for me you slut, shoot all over yourself again, dirty whore" Louis spits out, pounding hard into Harry, making the table move just the slightest. It's always about making Harry cum first, even though he's in charge, Harry comes first. Literally.  
  
Tiny 'yeah's' comes out of Harrys mouth, violently panting as he cums all over himself and the table when Louis cock has hit his prostate so many times. Louis keeps pounding into him with the same force, knows he's gonna cum soon too.  
  
"Fuck Lou", Harry says in a voice so small Louis almost missed it.   
  
Then his vision goes white, he sees stars and suns and god knows what. He fills Harry up, spurting warm cum inside the wrecked hole, hand in Harrys hair gets convulsively and he jolts uncontrollably. Harry moans lowly underneath him, the feeling of getting filled is something that banana couldn't do, and he _loves_ it so much. Loves how he feels so complete, how Louis gets so stiff and so completely strucked by his orgasm, jaw hanging open and his breathing seems to stop.  
  
Louis hand lets go of Harrys hair, much to Harrys dismay, and it falls slackly onto Harrys back instead. Louis breathing is heavy, really heavy, and he tries to regain his conscious. All the orgasms with Harry's mind blowing, no doubt about it, but this one was maybe a little bit better, a little bit more breathtaking than usual.  
  
"Babe, you alright back there?" Harry asks cautiously, glances over his shoulder to get a look on Louis. Louis skins glows with sweat, the tanned skin looks so shiny. Lips parted and eyes shut.  
  
"Yeah, just - fuck, yeah" Louis voice is barely over a whisper.  
  
"That was great, so fucking good Lou", and even though Louis's _exhausted_ , he can't help but smile to that. He opens his eyes, blinks a couple of times until he realizes he's still inside Harry and he stutters out an apology while he pulls out of him.  
  
Harry whimpers quietly, stands up carefully and turns around to face Louis. Louis, the love of his life. Louis, the boy who just _fucked_ him into the mattre- _table_. He cups Louis jaw, thumbs stroking over Louis cheekbones gently.  
  
Louis blue eyes meets Harrys, shiny and gorgeous and without hesitation, Harry pulls Louis in for a kiss. A proper one, finally, with tongue and teeth. But mostly tongue. Louis tongue works slowly and tired against Harrys, and when Harry pulls back, Louis leans his forehead against Harrys chest.  
  
"Thank you babe" He murmurs, breath tickling Harry.  
  
"No thank _you_ , love you so much Boo."  
  
"Love you too," Louis says back.  
  
"Now, can we go shower? I feel kinda dirty."   
  
Louis looks up at him, lips curved into a weak smile. "You _are_ dirty, but okay, c'mon, wash me off."  
  
Harry chuckles, and together they walk on tired legs into the shower.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so ashamed of this.  
> this is filthy and a _fucking_ banana..  
>  idk i'm weird and embarrassing
> 
> [THIS ](http://www.xtremequips.com/tag/banana/) however, is the banana that was my lovely inspiration. so yeah, i link it because i can. and it's the one on the top of the page. yeah. 
> 
> *turns away in shame while thanking you for reading*
> 
> 3K reads what omg help me


End file.
